Asian Dilemma
by g2bekool
Summary: An Asian girl stumbles past Ponyboy and leans on the street post panting,” Can you help me?” Will Ponyboy be able to help the strange Asian despite the fact that she is the only Asian that has ever stepped in his town? Chapter 2 up
1. Asian Appearance

**This story is after the first Outsider's book, not after the sequel. I haven't read the sequel, so don't tell me that this and that didn't happen! **_**Please do not flame!**_

_**R&R please!**_

**Summary:** An Asian girl stumbles past Ponyboy and leans on the street post panting," Can you help me?" Will Ponyboy be able to help the strange Asian despite the fact that she is the only Asian that has ever stepped in his town?

**Chapter One: The Asian Appearance**

Ponyboy just finished viewing a completely lame movie, and was moping around with his weed. "I bet Darry and Soda are still at work, Johnny's dead an' Two-Bit's all boozed up." He took a long drag from his cigarette, and added, "I wish something nice would happen." Ponyboy then crushed his cigarette and stared out into the dark, isolated street.

He started to walk home with bored thoughts floating around his head. He brushed his light-brown hair away and took out another weed. "Boy, do I need a haircut" he thought with a sigh.

Footsteps echoed throughout the walls surrounding the street. Ponyboy immediately turned towards the direction he thought the footsteps came from at took out his new 6 inch switchblade. He never had one, but Dally suggested that he take Johnny's switchblade, since Johnny is long gone.

Was it Socs? Ponyboy shuddered and wished he stuck with Two-Bit after the lame-o movie. He cautiously stepped to one side of the road, pressing his body as close to the freezing wall as possible as if the incoming Socs won't noticed him. The footsteps grew louder and Ponyboy's heartbeat quickened.

Ponyboy strained his eyes into the darkness, making out one little figure coming towards him. It couldn't be a Soc; Socs always jumped Greasers in a group. He looked closely, and to Ponyboy's amazement, it was an _Asian_ girl running helplessly down the road! Ponyboy has never in his life seen an Asian near his town, not mentioning _in_ his town. He put his switchblade back in his pocket and glared or maybe just coldly stared at the girl.

Her past shoulder-length, black hair was tangled and sweaty, covering a bit of one of her light auburn brown eyes. She was panting heavily, and leaned on a nearby street post, eyes never leaving Ponyboy. It looked like she was sizing him up, the same way Cherry did at the movies a long time ago. She then panted, "Can you help me?"

Ponyboy looked shocked and felt like he was slapped across his face. "M-me? Why?"

"I'm a runaway, hide me. Please, my parents are coming after me," the girl gasped out before she fainted with a thud onto the moonlit street. Ponyboy just gaped at the girl, but something pulled his heart and told him that the girl needed to be taken care of. He tossed her over his shoulder, surprised by how light she was. "Must've been all that good workouts I've done during the summer", he thought. He carried her to his house, wondering if he was out of his mind.

He pushed open the front door and plopped the girl on a couch. She looked bruised and tired. Ponyboy sighed, how is he going to explain to Darry and Soda? He could already imagine Darry yelling at him for not using his head at him, with Soda gaping at him.

Unluckily, Soda's car drove up. Then Soda and Darry opened the door both looking relaxed, before they saw the girl.

"What in the world?" Soda started. Darry stared hard at Ponyboy, opening his mouth as if to yell at him, but his lips suddenly snapped shut.

"Did you…..do it?" Darry said almost nervously, his cold eyes blazing. Ponyboy then flushed bright pink when he realized what Darry meant.

"Of course not!" Pony almost shouted. His face was already crimson red. Soda let out a sigh of relief. Darry still looked angry; his silky hair almost seemed to stand on end.

"Why is an _Asian _girl doing in our house?" Darry asked roughly.

"I saw her at a street, she asked me for help and then she fainted" Pony said softly, not believing himself. Darry rolled his eyes while Soda examined the girl.

"Wow, she looks like she's been running for miles or something, look at all that sweat," Soda remarked as he backed away from the girl.

"I guess that's why she fainted," Pony shrugged. Darry's eyes were not convinced, but his mouth said no more. He merely waved off the situation and went to bed without dinner.

Soda then pulled Ponyboy aside and said, "What're we going to do with her?"

"I dunno, she's a runaway, so maybe she can stay here a bit," Ponyboy yawned. He fell into the bed and started snoring in seconds. Soda then pulled of his shoes and joined Pony, snoring into the moonlight.

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I woke up and found myself alone on the bed. Soda and Darry already awoke, and I could smell Darry's cooking floating from the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, wake up," Soda whispered into my ear, "The girl's awake and she thought we were going to kill her or something. Calm her down somehow."

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and sat up. "Why meee," I whined as I walked to where the girl was.

I almost laughed when I saw her. Her hair was like a big black hairball and her eyes were as large as tennis balls. When she saw me, she looked relieved and even smiled. Darry looked at me wearily and said, "Here comes Mister Superman."

I scowled at Darry. Then I turned to the girl, "What's your name?" I asked. She looked like she was about to throw-up. I just rolled my eyes and repeated my question.

"Jasmine, just Jasmine," she finally answered, looking confused.  
"I think she's mentally confused," I thought aloud. Jasmine glared at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

Just then, I noticed how she looked. She was not pretty or anything, with thick lips and freckles dotting her face. She had navy glasses that stand on her slightly pointed nose. Her skin was nicely tan, and her bangs hanging down low, next to her light brown eyes. She looked like she was 13 years old, with a slim structure and a bit large feet.

"How old are you," I asked, feeling like I was a news reporter or some interview person.

"13, turning 14 January," she said almost faintly. I smiled inwardly. I have wicked guessing skills.

"Why did you run away?" I questioned. She immediately looked sad and guilty. I felt like swallowing back my question once I looked at her face.

"Well… It's a long story," She started with a sigh…

End of Chapter One

I will post after I get a few reviews from different people. Review now! .


	2. How She Came To Be

_**Read and Review**_

**Where we have left off….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you run away?" I questioned. She immediately looked sad and guilty. I felt like swallowing back my question once I looked at her face.

"Well, it's a long story," She started with a sigh…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: How She Came To Be**

((A.N.-90 of this part of the story is TRUE! The names have been replaced though. Everything in parenthesis, ( ), are FALSE!))

**Jasmine P.O.V****. Her flashback.**

_"Hah, I told you," the very short bald kid taunted. I gaped at him, feeling the color leaving my cheeks. _

_"Who did it?" I choked out, almost unable to breathe. The little guy just smirked and walked away._

_"Hey! Come back! I need to know!" I shouted at his back. I wanted to beat the pulp out of that idiot. He just kept walking, walking to his next class. _

_I felt like sobbing, who could ever do this to me? The truth is that someone had pretended that she/he was me, using their phone and asking random people out, if they wanted an enlargement, and lots of perverted things._

((A.N.-In the real live story, "Jasmine's" MySpace was hacked, and the hacker posted enlargement messages on bulletin.))

_Everyone started to glare at me or back away from me, thinking that I was perverted and sick. _

_Great, just great. You know what's more perfect? It had to be that little kid to tell me what was going on. Out of all people, that baldie loved spreading rumors and pretending to be small and cute._

_I had asked my friends, they were acting weird, too. They said it was true, and said that they even got phone calls._

_I cried all night that day. Why did it happen to me? I then knew why._

_My 6__th__ grade crush, Randy. I had liked him, and as a 7__th__ grader, I still yearned to at least speak to him. Whenever I saw him, my lips will cease moving, my tongue seems to swell up to prevent me from speaking, and I will start to feel my hands turning numb from nervousness. _

_Unfortunately for me, it became obvious that I liked Randy. He was an Asian nerd, with dark rectangular glasses and high grades. He liked me back, I know because I accidentally overheard him saying so to one of his best friends. _

_I didn't wear my glasses all the time then, so I didn't look like a nerd at all and my very best friend kept persuading me to get over him and find a better looking boy. _

_I had this friend who kept talking to him, catch me stealing a look at him, and talk to him whenever she could. She was my very best friend, but I didn't tell her that I liked Randy. I knew that she already aware of my crush. _

_Once we all turned 7__th__ grade, she ignored me. Talking to her new best friend, Jenny was all she did. She started wearing revealing shirts and skirts, talking preppy, and acting cool._

_Whenever she saw me, she would turn and whisper something to any friend beside her. I felt like a stooge. _

_When the phone calls began, she stayed even farther away from me, at least 50 feet away from me. Whenever she saw me, she would turn around and speed walk in another direction._

_I felt like jumping into conclusions and saying that she sent all the fake phone calls. And yet I felt guilty telling on her. How could I feel this way? _

_Once we jumped into 8__th__ grade, she became immensely popular. And guess what? So did Randy. He started wearing shades instead of glasses. Wearing black, gangster-like clothes and talking with his newly changed voice. _

_I knew he would never notice me, a needle in the large haystack of students that kept me away. I started taking baths twice a day, highlighted my hair, and did my nails._

_I started not turning in my homework and saying, "Who cares about homework anyway?" and relax like I had no worries. _

_(Almost immediately, I got a progress report. My dad blew up and slapped my face continuously, calling me stupid, careless, and forgetful over and over.)_

_After that, I felt small, invisible, and lonely. My best friend from 6__th__ grade looked uneasy around me. She seemed nervous whenever I approached her. I had no other friends to go to. _

_I had made friends with some popular kids. But now I avoided them. Why? Well, one day, I asked them a question on homework. One of them turned around and said, "Do your own homework, freak." The others laughed._

_I stood by myself during P.E., no one asked me to join their basketball game or something. If I ever tried to get into a game, someone pushed me onto the floor, act guilty, and say, "Sorry, why don't you sit over there and talk to you best buddy, Air?"_

_Randy avoided me, too. I started to feel out of place. I decided to find somewhere I will fit in._

_(And that's why I ran away.)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter 2

I will not post until I get 10 reviews!


End file.
